


Anti-kink: Daddy!kink

by ash_carpenter



Series: Anti-kink [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/pseuds/ash_carpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing my import of my anti-kink series (from my LJ <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ash_carpenter&keyword=Anti-kink&filter=all">here</a>).</p>
<p>Some ideas are just plain bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-kink: Daddy!kink

**Daddy Kink**

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, wind whipping through their open windows as they sped down the highway, and they’d been sitting in comfortable silence for miles, minding their own business. Then Sam spoke up out of the blue. 

“There’s always daddy kink...?” 

Dean swerved over the centre line before bringing the Impala back with a screech of tyres, accompanied by the blaring of horns. He didn’t even bother to spare Sam a glance as he answered with some of the firmest conviction of his entire life. 

“Hell. The Fuck. No.” 

Sam had a sudden image of being mid-fuck and getting John’s disapproving glare stuck in his head, and his mind immediately shied away from it with a mental whimper. 

“Yeah, good call.” 

THE END   



End file.
